Intimos miedos
by andres.erreraa
Summary: Lo último que hemos sabido de Po es de que después de haber derrotado al malvado dragón keepa, su actitud con los demás no había cambiado absolutamente en nada mas sin embargo había momentos en el que la sabiduría parecía apoderarse de aquel oso panda regordete y juguetón


Íntimos miedos

Esta historia trata de nuestros ya muy populares personajes pertenecientes a la secuela de Kung fu panda los cuales han sido llamados como Po y tigresa y adoptados por muchos de sus fans como TIPO. Bueno esta historia dará un seguimiento de todos los hechos ya transmitidos por DreamWorks y Nickelodeon como lo son kung fu panda 1 y 2, así como todos los capítulos hasta ahora de la serie de kung fu panda la leyenda de Po, cuyos nombres de los capítulos se pueden encontrar fácilmente en internet.

Para comenzar, quiero aclarar que los personajes creados por DreamWorks de ninguna manera me pertenecen, una vez dicho esto daré el comienzo de mi historia:

Lo último que hemos sabido de Po es de que después de haber derrotado al malvado dragón keepa, su actitud con los demás no había cambiado absolutamente en nada mas sin embargo había momentos en el que la sabiduría parecía apoderarse de aquel oso panda regordete y juguetón, dando por simples y minúsculos instantes una imagen del gran maestro Oogway como si de alguna manera se estuviera reencarnado dentro de él.

La primera vez que el maestro Shifu observo estos cambios, se estremeció al escuchar frases tan sabias provenientes del panda, frases que ya había escuchado como: "Uno suele hallar su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo". Esto lo escucho cuando una vez, mono accidentalmente rompió la estatua del maestro cocodrilo en el museo del kung fu cuando practicaba con el boo solamente para impresionar a un par de conejitas que estaban de paso por el pueblo, y en una distracción, no midió bien el alcance de la vara y esta impacto sólidamente contra la estatua haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y esta impactase con el suelo para así pasar de una estatua a un montón de piedras sin sentido, debido a esto mono trato de esconder la verdad ocultando los restos de la escultura, mas sin embargo fue imposible seguir mintiendo y termino por que Shifu le diera un de sus castigos más severos el cual era hacer doscientas lagartijas (que fácil no?) con un pequeño peso extra: Po, cuando empezó su castigo con Po sobre su espalda, este de brazos cruzados le dijo:

Po: Vamos mono tu puedes, no es tan difícil.

Mono: Un… Do… Trees… ¡Si muy fácil! ¡Uff!... Cuatro…

Po: Eso te pasa por mentir.

Tomando un pequeño respiro. (Claro si es que se puede con Po enzima jeje)

Mono: ¡Hay! ¿Y que querías que hiciera? (Enojado)

Po: Cálmate, solo digo que uno suele hallar su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo.

En ese momento Shifu regreso para inspeccionar que mono cumpliera su castigo.

Después de esto Shifu empezó a reconocer a Po como un verdadero maestro, como un líder, pero sobre todo como un guerrero sabio.

Pero no solamente él había notado todo esto de Po, todos, los cinco, su padre, en fin a todo el valle pero se podría decir que una femenina le había agradado muchos estos cambios, puesto que aun siendo un panda torpe, le agradaba su presencia, con estos cambios había comenzado a fijarse de una manera distinta en él, una que era imposible darse cuenta de lo que sentía puesto nunca antes lo había hecho. Claro que estamos hablando de la maestra Tigresa que cada vez que veía al panda, un instinto, un reflejo o lo que sea ella siempre curveaba sus labios hacia arriba mostrando una pequeñita sonrisa dedicada solamente a Po. Claro que este hecho no pasaba más de ahí ya que aún le faltaba un gran camino a Po para conquistar su corazón, puesto que en realidad no era nada fácil cautivar a la felina.

Sin embargo había alguien que logro una Azaña de esa magnitud: el camarón samurái Yijiro, un pequeño camarón que con una actitud y personalidad realmente seria, dedicada siempre al deber y a solamente a lo que se debe hacer, terminó enamorando perdidamente a la tigresa de palacio de Jade y que en la despedida de este guerrero Tigresa le menciono que tal vez podría visítalo a su tierra natal; Japón.

La maestra no olvidaba ni un solo momento el tiempo que estuvo al lado de Yijiro, la felicidad que sentía, sin embargo Po estaba comenzando a pasos pequeños a cautivarla de la misma manera sin que ella se diera cuenta ya que ella estaba segura que eran amigos solamente.

Un día el maestro Shifu recibió noticias de que Temutai había de alguna manera un cañón de Shen que probablemente hubiera sobrevivido a sus propias municiones que habían sido regresadas por Po, debido a esto sabiendo que nadie podía frenar sus municiones, solamente el guerrero dragón, así que lo mando a llamar con Zeng para decirle sobre la terrible noticia.

Zeng se dirigió al salón de entrenamientos donde Po y los cinco se encontraban entrenando arduamente, interrumpiéndolos cuando abrió las puertas de golpe:

Zeng: ¡Guerrero dragón!

Po: A, hola Zeng ¿que se te ofrece?

Zeng: Es el maestro Shifu, quiere verte de inmediato.

Po: Ok, chicos volveré más tarde para hacer la comida y por favor mono no toques mis galletas.

Mono: ¿Tienes galletas? (Después de preguntar esto pone una cara diabólica, pensando en buscar ese preciado tesoro)

Vibora: No te preocupes Po ve con el maestro.

Grulla: Adiós.

Mantis: ¡No tardes! Que ya tengo hambre

Tigresa permanecía inmóvil

Po: Si está bien, luego nos vemos.

Tigresa: ¡Po!

Po: ¿Si?

Tigresa: E, nada solo cuídate ¿sí?

Po: Si tú también (dio esto con una sonrisa muy sincera a lo que Tigresa la conmueve solo un poco.

Una vez informado Po se dirigió corriendo rápidamente a la cueva del Dragón para ver que se le ofrecía al maestro, ya en la cueva Po tropezó nuevamente con una piedrita para caer de cara en el estanque donde corría agua, mojándose la cara y su estómago, se reincorporo rápidamente y le pregunta al maestro:

Po: Buenos días maestro, Uff, sí que está lejos esta cueva, Uff, ¿que se le ofrece?

Shifu: Panda, hay un terrible problema.

Po: ¿¡Mi papa regresara al palacio!? ¡No, no, noooooo!

Shifu: Eso no, Panda, Temutai de alguna manera a conseguido un cañón de Shen, necesito que vayas a detenerlo antes de que llegue al valle y provoque destrozos.

Po: Hay esos cañoncitos no dejan de dar problemas.

Shifu: ¡Panda!

Po: ¡Hay!, ¡si ya voy!

Dicho esto Po sale disparado de la cueva y de un salto baja a una velocidad muy alta y se sostiene de la rama de un árbol para disminuirla, así llegando a tierra firme del valle, salió corriendo atravesando el pequeño puente que conectaba las dos mitades del valle. Cuando estaba por pasar el restaurant de su padre de pronto grita:

Po: Horita vengo pa.

Señor Ping: ¡Ten cuidado!

Po siguió corriendo, atravesó el bosque de bambú del cual tomo unas cuantas ramas para comerlas mientras corría. Siguió así por unos minutos hasta que llego al viejo molino donde se encontraba la tropa de Temutai resguardando seguramente el cañón dentro del edificio antiguo, luego de idear un plan para aquella situación, Po rodeo el lugar al punto que estaba menos resguardado y sigilosamente noqueo a dos bueyes deteniéndolos con delicadeza para que el sonido del impacto con el suelo no alterara a los demás, y así fue poco a poco acabando la seguridad de Temutai:

Po: Listo, es fue el ultimo, baya Temutai cada vez tiene más secuaces. (Dijo rascándose la cabeza con cara de fastidio)

Después centro su mirada a la puerta, con mucha precaución tomo una de ellas y la abrió cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido. Una vez medio abierta, pudo ver a Temutai que estaba admirando o un gran cañón de tamaño similar al del barco de Shen, Po se exalto un poco y puso una cara de serio y decidió acabar ya con esto:

Po: Muy bien Temutai es hora de que irte a dormir.

Temutai: ¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera tengo sueño.

Po: Que, oye no me refería a… hay tu sabes a qué me refería.

Temutai: Si lo sé pero quería ver tu cara de bobo cuando entraras sin darte cuenta.

Po: Jajaja, si yo no he entrado completamente. (Se dio cuenta de que si lo había hecho solo para contestarle) Ouch.

Temutai: ¡Ahora!

De pronto otros cinco cañones salieron de la nada siendo empujados por todavía más guerreros Ki-dan.

Po: ¿Oye de donde sacaste todo esto?

Temutai: ¿Te gusta? Es hora de decir adiós guerrero dragón Uajajajaja.

Po: E, adiós.

Temutai: Sabes que no me refería a eso, ¡fuego!

De pronto los cinco cañones son encendidos al mismo tiempo apuntando hacia el panda de forma que no escapara de ninguno (uno apuntando a un brazo, otro al otro, dos dedicadas a las piernas y uno hacia la cara)

Po: Cuanto mayor es la dificultad mayor es la gloria. Dijo esto con una sonrisa mientras el iris verde de sus ojos se iluminaba.

Cuando las municiones salieron de los cañones, Po rápidamente realizo los movimientos de la paz interior y consiguió desviar a una velocidad increíble hacia el cielo los que iban dirigidos a las manos, con una maro meta mortal hacia adelante Po retuvo las de los pies girando las muñecas, pero estas si las regreso a los cañones haciendo que estallaran y por último la del rostro quiso hacer un pequeño experimento con él y cuando la sujeto no la soltó haciendo que se calentara mucho su mano pero estaba decidido a ver qué pasaría, hasta que la bola de metal dejo de girar y solo quedo una pequeña bola carbonizada de metal poroso, para luego mostrársela a Temutai quien aterrado por la habilidad de Po solo dijo:

Temutai: E, Tienes suerte de que haya dejado la comida en el fuego ya nos veremos después guerrero dragón (Y salió corriendo junto con sus secuaces)

Po le lanzo el pequeño escombro que aún tenía a la mano e impacto en uno de los cuernos de Temutai.

Po: Creo que fue fácil, supongo. (El tono del iris volvía a la normalidad)

Después de haber ganado la pelea Po estaba de regreso atravesando el bosque de bambú pero sus oídos captaron algo, unas pisadas que realmente eran casi imperceptibles, pero cuando reconoció la secuencia y cálculo más o menos esa forma de caminar solo pregunto al aire:

Po: ¿Tigresa? (Después de preguntar se dio cuenta que las pisadas pararon secamente)

Tigresa: Pe… pero… ¿cómo te diste… cuenta?

Po: es que acostumbras caminar caer con las puntas y de los que conozco solamente tú lo haces. Dijo con una sonrisa

Tigresa: Este pues… wow… jeje creo que me… atrapaste.

Po: Jeje, oye pero ¿porque me seguiste hasta aquí? Dijo subiendo una ceja y bajando la otra simulando cara de confusión.

Tigresa: ¿Qué? Yo no te seguí, e es que yo solo paseaba y…

Po: Tigresa.

Tigresa: Bueno, esque me preocupe cuando oi lo del cañon de Shen y… (Tapándose la boca por lo que se le escapo)

Po: Espera, ¿estabas espiándonos?

Tigresa: ¡No! yo no hice nada solo paseaba también y…

Tigresa dio un suspiro de resignación, Po seguía siendo muy juguetón y todo eso pero su razonamiento y su forma de pensar habían mejorado bastante.

Tigresa: De acuerdo lo admito, si te seguí a la cueva y hasta aquí porque…

Po: ¿Un?

Tigresa: … Tenía miedo de perderte.


End file.
